Unsytematic
by Orenjii-iro
Summary: A bunch of KuroBasu random stories. What happens when you throw a weird nut on an already weird mix? Will update as the brain creates. :D
1. Chapter 1: Give 'Em Back! (Ahomine)

**So this is my first fanfic. o - o EVER. Uhh... I think I'll start first with our beloved "Aho"mine. :D Enjoy... !~ Reviews are very much appreciated. **

**~~Orenjii**

* * *

**"I think this is what they call the pharmacy." **

A girl stands on the front of a run-down store, apparently eyeing the signboard. The faded letters looked nothing like the word "pharmacy" or its Japanese characters for the matter. But this is Shiriru we're talking about and her mind works the quirkiest ways.

So without further ado, the girl ventured right in without even knocking for she thought to herself who knocks at a pharmacy? But still Shiriru is a girl with manners and thus she invited herself in, "Pardon for the intrusion."

To you, dear readers this would make absolutely no sense, for who invites herself to a pharmacy? But to Shiriru, this makes absolutely perfect sense.

Now let's not question her sense of eccentricity but rather dwell on the matter at hand. Truth be told, Shiriru being the informal manager of the Seirin basketball team was asked by Aida Riko to get some medicine packs for the sore muscles of her team. For that sole reason, Shiriru was looking for a pharmacy. And me being the narrator, would like to state a small fact behind this story: "The pharmacy was just outside Seirin High."

But from whom this grand master plan was, alas! fate has brought Shiriru to wander the streets of the Kanto Region. Unaware that there is a grand mechanism behind this all, and although tired as she was of stupidly walking around, she will not falter but achieve her destined mission: and that was to buy some medicine packs for Seirin!

Now as I may have hinted earlier, the property she ventured in was nothing of sort of a pharmacy as our heroine would like to believe. Moreover, this is a den of a Yakuza infamous for beheading and raping little girls.

Not that Shiriru will be fazed by that if she knew that, mind you.

Fazed or unfazed, Shiriru walk right through the whole arsenal of the Yakuza and said in a very polite tone, "May I have some medicine packs?"

"Haaaaa? Whatya say ya little girl? How dare a bitch like you walk in our turf?"

"Oyaa... !" she exclaimed, squealing with glee. "You sound terribly like Aomine-kun, that only means that you're family. Oyaa, if you wouldn't mind can you just give me some medicine packs? I was wandering for some time until I came here , ya see? And spent all my money on ice cream. So can I have some medicine packs for free? After all, Daiki is a friend of mine..."

"Huh?! Who's this Daiki fella?" one man said after throwing a knife at Shiriru's direction. Fortunately for our heroine, the man was a bad aim and missed her cheeks by inches.

"Thank you for giving air to my cheeks. Not that it needed it though. Although it is quite hot. But what I really need right now is some medicine packs. "

"You bitch! You trying to insult us?! I'll crush that pretty little head of yours right here and now! "

"Eeeh? Oyaa... you're not only a relative of Daiki but of Murasakibara-kun, too? Eeeh... I didn't think they were related though..." her head cocked to the side in confusion. Her brows tightly knitted into a knot and her lips pursed into an uncondescending pout.

_Oi! Oi! This girl is really cute!_ Some of them thought.

_But she's weird!_ Some added.

Due to the incessantly cute aura that Shiriru is now emitting, the Yakuza quite forgot that this encounter is anything but the ordinary. That would have been good for the girl but...

"May I please have some medicine packs right now?"

She had just have to break it off.

That shook them out of their reverie. They bounded back right on their backs. "Stupid girl! What made you think we'll give you some medicine packs?!"

"Aaahh... that's right!" It seems that the girl has finally come to a realization.

"Sorry... "

"That's right! You better say sorry, you bitch!" the daemyo quickly nodded.

"Sorry... that's rude of me. Intruding like that"

The mass of Yakuzas nodded.

"And then asking for things."

The mass of Yakuzas nodded.

"I was the one asking for a favor... I should have figured this out earlier... sorry."

The mass of Yakuzas nodded.

"I should be the one to get the medicine packs. It was wrong for me to trouble you to get them. They're in that medicine cabinet by the altar right? I'll help myself, 'kay?~" Shiriru gave a curt nod and walked to the direction of the medicine cabinet.

"..." the Yakuza.

* * *

A certain dark blue-haired man lay slumbering beneath a tree. His hair was a pool of black mess and his shirt soaked from sweat. He lay there quite peacefully, oblivious to his surroundings and then-

He sneezed.

Aomine Daiki woke up with a jolt. He looked up at the sky obscured by the heavy branches of the trees and yawned. He scratched his head quite briskly and muttered, "Damn... someone is badmouthing me again."

On the other side of town a few seconds later, a giant purple-haired man sneezed through his tenth batch of sweets.

"Fuck. It's so hot today. I feel like I'm gonna die from this heat." he said while deliberately cooling himself by taking off his shirt.

He was about to toss his shirt on the ground when...

"Daikiiiiiiiiiiii!~~"

The unexpected happens.

He knew that voice and yet he intently wishes right now that he doesnt. "Shit. Save me."

Now, Aomine Daiki was no man of religion but right now he prayed to the gods of the Earth. Each and everyone he remembered. He thought of them all and said, "Lord, you better be damn listening."

But not even Buddha can take away the impending doom that is Shiriru.

"Daikiiiiiii!~~~" , more shrill and louder this time.

The girl was running to him. She looks happy.

The girl was running to him, happy, calling out his name? Aomine was quite slow on thought processes but whatever he was thinking , it made him go red.

"W-What?! What is it you damned woman?!"

The realization came a tad too late. As a whole gang of Yakuza came storming out of the corner apparently chasing the girl who was calling his name.

"Fuck this can't be good."

Without thinking, he hoisted Shiriru on his shoulders and sprinted. "What the fuck, woman?! Why are you being chased by the Yakuza?!"

"Eeeh? Cause I've got their medicine packs."

"What! Give them back!"

"Ehh! No! I asked for them nicely!" she puffed her cheeks.

"Damn you! You've got some loose screws on your head."

"You're one to talk." she whispered under her breath.

"Oi! I heard that! I'm running for your life here! That's not the way you talk to someone who picked you up and saved you."

She apparently eyed him and said, "Daiki, you perv. Picking me up like that and then kidnapping me."

"W-what... ?! You damn..!" apparently at a loss for words. Arrrgghh..." he relented.

Aomine Daiki was in no way going to win in a converstation with women. More so from this oddball. He gave up and let a plain expression on his face plaster...

* * *

The dark-skinned man was near breathless as they paused to hide inside a giant penguin on a park near the station.

"Haa- haaa- cut us both some slack next time and don't come near me again." He was panting, leaning on the blue-painted wall on his side.

The girl only stared at him, an innocent smile already adorning her face.

"Fuck off. Don't creep me out with that smile." On the contrary, what Aomine was feeling right now is nothing at all near creeped out. Moreover, he felt blood rising up to his face and his heartbeat slightly beating faster. But the disillusionment that he now feels very hot gave the impression to his feeble mind that he is apparently spooked out by the weirdness of the girl only inches away from him.

And as if speaking his mind, "You're damn weird you know that? Taking some medicine packs from the Yakuza? How fucking crazy are you."

"You're weird too yourself, Daiki."

"Ha? You've got some nerve saying that! I don't even get to your level of "weird"! "

"Because -" she leaned in closer to him and pressed her head to his chest.

The gesture of course, made Aomine go deep scarlet.

"Your heart's beating so fast... You should be dead right now."

"S-shut up!" he said while pushing her away. "I just ran, okay?"

"Eeehhh ... but still.." she mused, lifting her chin up to match the gaze of the man who saved her life. (unknowingly to Shiruru of course)

"Wha-whaat?!" the big brute stammered. "For fuck's sake, get away from me." He tried to back away but their hiding place is as cramped as it can possibly get. Unfortunately, there was no more room for him. No escape.

The dark blue-haired male heaved of a sigh and clicked his tongue, "Tch. Guess I'm stuck with you for the time being." Yes, he would have looked absolutely cool like that but..

Shiriru shook his head and retorted, "Ia. You're free to go." And as if rubbing salt on the wound gestured to the hole out of the penguin.

"Gaaah!" Aomine went all red. "Of course I know that! Damn you. You don't have to point that out."

"Well Daiki is not very bright, so he needs to have some things pointed out to him to get them ." Shiriru said quite frankly not missing a beat.

That left Aomine Daiki in an ashen statuette state and whispered in monotone, "Ahhh... You're one to talk..."

* * *

"Oi! Go straight home. Do not involve yourself in any of those nasty gangs, ya hear?" Aomine Daiki sauntered quite lazily picking his ears as he moves away.

"Oyaa... I still have to give this to the team. But what do I do? I don't know where I am. And I don't have any money left on me...hmmm..." Shiriru said thinking out loud. She mused over it for awhile for how many minutes only the timekeeper knows what and when flowers grew on her feet she exclaimed, as though coming out of a euphoria, "I know! I'll walk!" She proceeded to walk away, delighted with herself and casually hummed a tune.

And although heartless and cold as we thought Aomine is, he doubled back and thought, "Now why am I stuck with a dimwit like you? I should just walk away and not involve myself any further. But my conscience can't take that! Damn it!"

"Tch." he drawled on in a seemingly bored voice "I'll take you back " And with shoulders slumped and a yawn, he started to walk away.

"Oi! What's taking you so long? Let's go." he looked back.

The girl bursts into a full smile and exclaimed, "Hai! ~" and when she was by his side she probed, "Oyaaa, Daiki! I want a piggyback ride.. !~" she said with sparkling eyes that only anime can do.

"You're pushing too far, kid. Fuck off."

* * *

With her arms around Daiki's neck and her face on top of his head, she happily hummed a tune. Nothing same could be said on the large male that was carrying her though.

"Oi. Stop that."

"Aaahh... ? Do you want me to sing?~ I can sing really well, you know."

"No idiot. That's worse."

...

Silence.

Speaking his thoughts he said, "Now why am I stuck with a girl like you. You're not even a B, damn."

"Daiki..."

"Hmmm?"

"Refrain from having those lewd thoughts about me."

"What?! Who would lust over you?! You're flat!"

"You're flat too."

"I'm a guy. That's different!"

"See..." she put her small hands on Daiki's chest and squeezed them. "No different."

* * *

"Aaaah... we're here!~" Shiriru proclaimed as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"No shit." the man carrying her stated clearly not amused.

"Get off.", he barked.

"Eeeh! But there's still the walk to the gym." she replied shrilly.

"No! Damn it! I've had enough! Never in a million eternity will I go there carrying you like this!"

Shiriru just pouted.

* * *

The squeak of basketball shoes filled the gymnasium accompanied occasionally by a shrill of the whistle. Seirin was hard at work and the beads of sweat glistening their bodies is proof of that. Aida Riko is a strict coach. And that means strict training. The whole team can attest to that.

They were allowed a five minute break and the whole team were in the bliss of heaven. Their heavy routines and heavy footwork practice was hell on Earth and everyone was clearly exhausted.

One of them was about to die, though.

"Oi! Kuroko! Hang in there!" Kagami Taiga, Seirin's ace panicked as the team saw some white mist that looks very much like Kuroko came out of his body.

And just then...

"Osu! Everyone! I'm back! ~" their team manager had chosen the time to make her entry.

"What took you so long?" Aida Riko inquired without looking, apparently busy with her training menu. "That took you hours."

Click. Click. She tapped her pen. "The pharmacy outside was just a ten-minute trip."

A male grunt.

"Damn you woman! There was a pharmacy outside! You could have gone there! Then we wouldn't have to get through all that trouble! And for fuck's sake! Get off!"

"Mou... Daiki. I didn't know." she pouted while getting off his back.

Vein twitching, he replied, "Like hell!"

"Daikiiiiii!~ Stop getting mad.", the small girl tiptoed and pinched both of Daiki's cheeks.

"You... -!"

"...Thank you." the girl said in a surprisingly serene voice.

"Eh?"

"For getting me back." she replied with a bright smile.

"Aomine-kun."

"Shit! Oi! Tetsu! Don't screw with me like that!"

"I was here the whole time." Kuroko said matter-of-factly. "But still, Aomine-kun, I didn't know you were that kind of a person." he smiled.

"Tetsu! Are you insulting me!" Aomine replied with scarlet cheeks.

"No. I was complimenting you Aomine-kun. That was really nice of you. Thank you for bringing Shiriru-san back."

"Ahh... it was not a problem, I guess..." a blushing Aomine muttered under his breath.

The whole Seirin team continued showering praises to the Touou Ace, seemingly not because his heroic feats were worthy of it or because they reveled by his act of kindness but because they know that their team manager, a certain Fumihara Shiriru was indeed a pain in the neck. She was an alien among aliens and sometimes really gets too weird too handle. Not to mention most often than not, she always end them all up in trouble. But that's a story for another time.

Ya see, what they did was something we call as safety belt. To prevent further loss to the team and its future prospects.

Tee-hee!~

* * *

A seemingly happy Aomine Daiki, went out of the gymnasium thinking, "Those Seirin guys... " but immediately his thoughts were cut short.

Outside the gym is tens upon tens of the Japanese Mafia saying, "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS OUR MEDICINE PACKS!?"

"Oyaa!~" an overly excited Shiriru went out. "A family reunion!" she exclaimed.

FIN. ._.

* * *

**Hmmm... =w=" I ship Aokuro like a thousand suns... ~**


	2. Chapter 2: Mine (Mukkun)

For now will follow the story, not of those extremely hot KuroBasu guys nor of our infamous heroine, Furusawa Shiriru, but of a seemingly very ordinary lollipop. Of course, those guys will have to take part as well on our story but much to the disappointment of our dear readers (I know), our round-headed hero will take the spotlight. But do not be disheartened! Fear not! His story nevertheless was designed to keep us all entertained.

Yes, it was one of those lollies that we often see in the hands of the greedy; may it be models for picture books, weird idols or spoiled rotten kids. Needless to say, it was a lollipop of such beauty that people desire for it. They crave for it with drooling mouths and take it hungrily by eager hands. And for that, this certain lollipop swells with pride that he was born of such high caliber. He believed himself beautiful. More beautiful than any other saccharine entity out there, anyway.

**A story without a name.**

It is only proper that our lead character gets a name. It would be quite hard to tell a story without mentioning his name and so we will settle on the name: RoRi.

Why you say? Carry on and you will know further into the story.

Now RoRi, just as I stated earlier was a very ordinary lollipop. He was one of many. And his life began on the mixing machine. Needless to say, he was a lollipop like any other. And as he was delivered to the candy store with his identical brothers and sisters, he quickly caught on the fact that his family was pretty famous. His brothers and sisters only lasted a forthnight. And that unbelievably got into his head.

As fate has dictated, out of the entire lollipop in that store, RoRi was the only one left. Not that he was bothered by that, mind you. On the contrary, he was very proud of that, seemingly because he thought himself special and thus it got in his mind that a lollipop as great as him will only fall in the hands of a God.

And God it is.

A young girl was looking at him curiously and although RoRi misinterpreted it as a display of worship, the idea wasn't very far from it itself. She kept on staring at him with those huge black orbs of hers and that got our lollipop very uneasy for some reason.

_"Oi! Hurry up and pick me up, will you!"_ RoRi almost half-shouted. _"I know you want me so get on with it."_ But then he remembered his thoughts earlier, that he was deserved to be eaten only by a God. And the girl in front of her was no God, even a lollipop like him can tell.

She was wearing baggy clothes too big for her, and her hair ran in disheveled curls. The girl in front of him was small. And no God is small. Or at least that's what RoRi thinks.

We don't know how a lollipop like RoRi can have his own image of God, but pointless to say, Furusawa Shiriru is not an ideal candidate for a human worthy of his succulent taste.

But no matter how beautiful or self-arrogant our protagonist is, he has no means of a skirmish when Shiriru decided to take ahold of him but just then…

God came.

It came to be known that a certain purple-haired giant got ahold of RoRi faster than the girl.

But no! RoRi was much too beautiful for one of them to lose and so, the girl and the giant both got ahold of it and exclaimed, "MINE!"

"Oyaaa… I saw it first, Murasakibara-san." RoRi saw the small girl said in a determined stare.

"Doesn't mean you'll get it.",the giant with the heavy eyelids retorted, apparently shooting daggers with his glares. But the smaller one doesn't look like she'll back down either.

"Mou… get other sweets from the shelf, Murasakibara-san!" the child quite shouted, all the while pulling and tugging at RoRi, too big for her small hands.

"Ia. I refuse."the huge male putted bluntly. "This is –"

"MINE!", they both exclaimed.

The little girl proceeded on pulling RoRi away from the giant's hands. And Murasakibara Atsushi just stood there like a display on a shop because he was too lazy to either do something and it was on his mind that sooner or later the girl will probably get tired. Well…. turns out

He was underestimating his opponent.

RoRi was now in the midst of a fierce battle between his god and his human. He was being fought over and nothing could have made our lead any happier. Until –

Crack.

A deafening sound can be heard and both the God and the human froze.

"Oyaa… I think RoRi is about to die…." Shiriru muttered under her breath.

* * *

RoRi came out of the candy store in a pretty colorful wrapper.

Held by two hands.

A huge one and a small one.

RoRi was quite thinking to himself, "Is this what happens to my brothers and sisters?" He was musing about what happened earlier in the store. It was too close a call. He almost broke. "I guess this is what the life of the famous is, huh?"If RoRi can shake his head, we would have seen him do it.

Yes. Our hero couldn't be more arrogant.

More importantly, he was considering on who will be his lucky recipient.

"….. Hmm… do you think it broke?" Murasakibara inquired quite lazily to the girl beside him. "I don't wanna eat a lollipop without the stick ~."

"Oyaa… then you should just give me RoRi then." the girl stated frankly.

"Hmm…?" the towering man raised an eyebrows. "RoRi?"

"RoRi." The girl looked at him like it was an obvious matter. But the brute didn't quite get it.

In Murasakibara's defense, who would?

"Oyaa… The one you're holding. Ro - Ri." she repeated.

"Ahh…" he said like it suddenly dawned on him. "You mean this?" he lifted the lollipop and up came the girl holding it, in which at some point, she said, "Ah."

* * *

"You…." He drawled on in a sort of sluggish tone. "… are really weird."

"Ehh… I can say the same to you."

"I don't give lollipops weird names."

The two carried on as if this was a NORMAL, healthy conversation. And because RoRi, our lollipop was quite impatient and frankly irritated at this point, in which he shouted, "God damn it! Just when are you going to eat me?!"

And to our surprise, the two quite heard it. The two, to RoRi's surprise was nonchalantly calm about this.

"Ahh… it spoke…"

"Ahhh…. RoRi spoke."

The two said in a surprisingly non-perplexed way.

"O-Oi! Aren't you shocked that a lollipop like me can speak?!" RoRi sputtered.

"Ehh… what do you mean?" Shiriru said in a very cute voice "RoRi's spoke all the time."

"I don't care…" said a certain male looking up at the sky.

_These two! They're the strangest! Not only was I surprised that I spoke, I also can't believe it as well! But these two… they're treating it like I'm such a normal sight for them…. They truly are…. _

He looked at the two beings holding him and thought.

_They're GOD!_ And an awesome capscreen comes with Murasakibara's purple hair all in a mess from the wind looking all cool. Then Shiriru. Imagine it however you want.

"So… ahem.", he coughed. "I know you two would very much want to eat me right now. And dear me, I can relate to that, I mean who wouldn't fight over such a delectable dish as I am. I know your mouths are watering and you can't resist to bite and suck into the sugary icon, that is me." RoRi finished off with a laugh.

And the two of them looked at RoRi, with blank expression on their faces. Equally pissed off? We do not know.

"Ia. Ia. I'm not in a hurry." Shiriru deliberately said.

"Hmmm… I think I want some ice instead." Murasakibara stared stiffly into the opposite direction. "Hmm… you…" he said while pointing at Shiriru. "Wanna come?"

"Ahh… sure…" Shiriru nodded.

They took RoRi with them to the nearest convenience store.

* * *

"Ou Ow mi" the purple-haired giant uttered with an ice cream stick stuck on his mouth.

"Un." the girl nodded. "Yosen Center, Murasakibara Atsushi." Shiriru replied. How the girl manage to catch that formless grunt, RoRi the lollipop doesn't quite know.

"Hmm..." the purple eyes locked on the girl walking beside him, "Ow?"

"Seirin." And with that the girl and the man came to an understanding.

"Yar eym?" the purple giant ventured while proceeding to make slow sloppy sounds from his popsicle.

" Furusawa Shiriru."

"Das ard... en tu long..." his half-lidded eyes moved up as if the task of knowing a name is too hard for him.

"Oyaa!" Shiriru craned her neck to look at the colossus beside her, irked for some reason that her name was treated as such.

"Jaa… I'll call you…" Atsushi finally said after popping the ice cream out of his mouth. "Ruri~"

"Ehhh… RuRi?"

"Because you're alike like RoRi." Now it's RoRi's turn to be appalled! No way in the name of heaven will he be compared to a mere little human such as she. No. He was too great for that.

"W-wait . ! How am I -? " RoRi cut short but it seems the two have no intention to listen to him for that matter.

"Ruri-chin~" Atsushi played the words on his lips, liking the sound of his thought-up name.

"Mou... I'm not a lollipop like RoRi, Murasakibara-kun.." Shiriu retorted in her own bored voice.

"Hmm.. hmmm..." the giant smirked, "But you look so swee~eet..." he put his large hand on Shiriru's head and ominously whispered, "Makes me want to eat you all up...~"

The girl didn't flinch.

"Kidding.~" he ruffled her hair.

"That made me think..." Shiriru suddenly exclaimed. "Ahhh~ I want to eat RoRi.."

RoRi gulped.

* * *

"Hmmm... Ruri-chin~" the giant lazily drawled. "I want to eat RoRi, too."

"Oyaa, Murasakibara-kun. We can share if you want." Shiriru offered.

"But Ruri-chin~ I don't share." the man stated.

"Hmmm... " that got the girl to think.

"Fight for me!" RoRi proposed. "Whoever wins, gets to eat me!"

"Ehhh... that would be stupid." both of them remarked.

"And we're not stupid." they said.

"And we're not a child." they added.

RoRi sweatdrop.

"Nee... Atsushi." Shiriru stared at the huge male sitting beside her. "Why do you eat sweets?"

"Hmm... because I want to?" Atsushi put a finger on his chin and looked up, apparently deep in thought. It seems that this is the first time he contemplated a question such as this.

"Aahh.. I see." Shiriru smiled. "That's a good reason."

"How about you RuRi-chin? Why do you eat 'em?" the giant looked at her.

"Aaahh... Let's see." Shiriru cocked her head on one side pausing for a bit as if thinking then added. "I eat them 'cause it makes me happy~" she affirmed. "Don't you do things because it makes you happy, Atsushi?" she inquired, lifting her toes up and stretching them.

"Ia." he stated bluntly. "I do basketball because I'm talented."

The girl beside him bursts into laughter.. "Ha-ha...! I see...!"

"Oi.. Is Ruri-chin making fun of me... ?" he poked her, making the girl almost lose her balance.

"Sorry. Sorry... " she said with tears in her eyes. "I just can't help myself."

"Stop it Ruri-chin... or I'll get angry, you know?" Murasakibara almost pouted.

"That's because..." she smiled at him. "We were talking about sweets! How did basketball came into it?"

"..."

"Don't tell me..." she poked his cheeks as if taunting him. "That basketball was the first thing you thought about?"

"Basketball doesn't make me happy, Ruri-chin."

"I've never said it makes you happy." Shiriru pulled off one of her brightest grins.

"..."

An unexpected hush fell. And after some time, the giant spoke up.

"I hate you Ruri-chin."

"That's okay, Atsushi. I don't like you either."

She hummed a tune.

... "Jaa.. Let's eat RoRi. I'll take half." he said while breaking RoRi into two.

"Here." he put a half-RoRi forcefully into Shiriru's mouth...

* * *

"Aaahh..RoRi is quiet..." she said while sucking into him.

"Hmmm... ?" "I broke him. Maybe he died..."

"Maybe he died." she confirmed.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaahh... R.I.P. RoRi... " they both said


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Kiss (Kisechii)

**Thoughts from the author:**

**This kinda drawled on… And by the time I'm halfway into the story, I realized that this was on a more serious note. Gah. Im sorry. I initially meant it to be somewhat more ?light? but then I had this backstory and all that and I've made up some very annoying characters. And this is taking too long! ~ D: *backflips***

**Oh well… here it goes. Hope I don't disappoint. =w="Reviews? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? o – o"**

* * *

The blonde male was in his element. He was all-set. His golden eyes were glinting and his mind was focused. His hair was perfect and his make-up was delicately put up. The lights, his clothes, the cameras... Everything was set.

**There was only one thing missing...**

_Where the hell is she.. ?_

* * *

"Aah... this Sunday? Yup, I'm free! I'll be there." the blonde put down his phone.

"Hmmm... I've been accepting a lot of them lately." he said aloud falling down on his bed.

.

.

.

.

"I'm tired... " he admitted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh~ I hope something good happens soon..." he said with a yawn.

* * *

"Oi! Kise!" Kaijou's team captain shouted. "Stop waving at them... or I'll kick your ass!"

Kise stopped waving and cheerfully said to the mass of girls passionately shouting his name. "Ahh.. sorry.. I have to go back to practice now..." he apologized.

"KISE-SAMA!~ WE'LL BE CHEERING FOR YOU.. !~~" the group of girls passionately shouted.

"Geez... Every damn time... " Kaijou's Kasamatsu clicked his tongue.

"I swear... is it just me or does it keep getting bigger?" Moriyama added.

"What ? The fans club ? Or his head?"

The team chuckled.

"Senpais! I'm not like that!~ " the yellowhaired teen whined. ( D: Kise.)

"Hai. hai." "But seriously..."number eight paused. "don't you get harassed or something? I mean it's good to be popular... but too much is.." Kobori shakes his head.

"Oi. Received any threats, yet? "

The sound of a basketball drastically falling on the floor echoed through the gymnasium. The dull thud clattered through the walls and a great hush fell.

"K-kise?"

Kaijou's ace momentarily stopped in his tracks. His head hung low and his shoulders lay limped. His former glow and shine now shrouded with an unfamiliar aura. But his Kaijou teammates all know the sensation real well. This is : **fear**.

"Crap!" the blonde teen shouted.

He ran off the court and immediately got his gym bag. "I forgot to pass my term paper today! Waaaaahh! Sensei's really going to kill me this time!"

Kaijou watched as their trusted ace ran for his life.

...

"Amen." they all said.

* * *

"Gah. I really am stupid." Kise sauntered through the shoe locker room. "I even left it at home!" he sobbed. "I even did it all again! " he writhed in agony.

"That took me hours..." he said, looking at his watch. "And I wanted to practice, too... geez."

"Guess it's over now..."he muttered to himself. "I'll just go home." He opened his locker, taking the shoes enclosed within, when a pink envelope fell...

"Eh? What's this? A fan's letter?" he examined it.

He chuckled. "They really are getting bigger..."

* * *

"Man... it's even raining. I'm so unlucky today." one Kise Ryouta sighed as he rummaged in his bag to look for an umbrella.

"Today's last place is Gemini." a dark figure ominously said from the shadows.

"M-Midorimachi!" he pointed, surprised by the green-haired male suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "What are you doing here?!"

"And for days to come, Gemini will be last. Your lucky item is a black rag, nanodayo. I suggest you procure some as soon as possible. Or else suffer the fates... " he let his last sentence dragged on for what we can only guess as more of a dramatic note.

"Eh? That sounds scary, Midorimachi..." Kise shuddered.

"W-wait... " As if now only realizing it. "Did you just come here all the way to Kanagawa just to warn me?"

"S-shut up. I just happened to walk by." Midorima put his index near his face and pushed his glasses further, hiding his now scarlet face.

"Eehh... but Midorimacchi! You live in Tokyo! How can you just happen to walk by?" Ryouta laughed. "Could it actually be that you really do care for me?" he teased.

"E-eh! That's not...! -"

"Hai. hai." the Kaijou player opened his umbrella. "Thank you, Midorimachi." "I appreciate the concern." he flashed one of his bright smiles and walked away.

A seemingly green-haired teen just stood there and stared at his disappearing figure.

"That fool. He never believes. "

..."Oha-Asa is never wrong."

* * *

Sunday.

"Uhh.. K-kise-sama. I-I'll be the one doing your make-up for today." A brunette stammered. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and her face seemed to be in a very deep shade of red.

"Ahh? What happened to Moona-san?"

"Ah! She seems to be sick..." her eyes looked away and she bit her lip.

"I see... so it's you and me today!~" the blonde male cheerfully replied. "Your name?~"

"Sachiko." she said in a very timid voice.

"Jaa.. Sachii~ Let's work hard for today! ~~" he delicately put a hand on her shoulder.

That of course, made the girl go in a much deeper shade than she already is.

"H-hai... thank you."

"Kise-sama. I hope I'm not intruding but... what happened to your face?" the girl Sachiko, inquired between scarlet cheeks. She was carefully applying his foundation and she can't help but notice a small red line clearly visible on the handsome male's face.

"Oh this?" he pointed to a small cut on his cheeks. "Ahh.. I seemed to be getting in a lot of accidents lately." he mused. "I got this when a child slipped and his scissors came accidentally flying to me. Ha-ha..!"

"Kise-sama! that is no laughing matter!" she shaked her head. "That could have been dangerous!"

"But it's stupid... to get hurt like that." he chuckled. "Don't worry..."he put a hand on her head. "I'm okay." he patted her.

"S-Sachii?!" Kise Ryouta panicked.

The girl seem to have fainted.

* * *

"Kise! You look ravishing as usual." the director commented, clapping his hands.

"You're over-complimenting me as usual, Suzu-san.~" the model gave off a grin as he scratched his head.

"I just want to update you on the shoot's theme." he said, pulling the younger male to his side. "Recently, our clothes design made a huge boom by attracting a lot of young audiences. I want us to be able to take a firm grasp on them. To never let them go. Do you follow?"

The blonde nodded.

"So what better way to attract them than portraying the things that they like? Right? Right? Jaa.. So today's theme is: A kiss."

"A kiss?" he arched his eyebrows. "Does that mean that I'll be going to work with someone?"

"Yeah. You lucky fellow, you." he said patting his back. "Meet the female brand's no. 1 model, Chiaki-chan."

And with that introduction, a striking raven-haired stepped out of the dressing room her hands folded neatly to her lap. She walked with a slight grace to her step and her skin seemed to be shimmering under the studio's white lights. All in all, her timing couldn't be more perfect. (Truth be told, she was hiding and waiting to be called this whole time. Shh~)

"Nice to meet you, Kise-kun. I'm Chiaki. I'm looking forward to working with you." she sweetly smiled.

Kise Ryouta was actually taken aback. He was mesmerized and he was charmed beyond all account. _Oi. This girl really is a beauty._ His thoughts played on those lines. The only words he stammered was, "M-me too." the male model went full scarlet.

The girl giggled one of her bubbly bursts.

* * *

Kise knew that this was going to work really well. There was a good atmosphere between the two of them and Chiaki proved to be an easy conversationalist. She laughed sweetly when he told her jokes. And she doesn't seemed to mind when he sauntered on and on about basketball, his passion. Kise thought of her as very cute, and he would be lying if asked and said that he wasn't excited for the "kiss".

So the time for the formal photoshoot came, and Chiaki-san was whisked away by her make-up artist. He was sad to let her go but Chiaki smiled at him and said, "We'll see each other in the studio, Kise-kun." she waved.

"Man... I feel like I'm in heaven." Ryouta said, a silly grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**A conversation with me and my heroine:**

_"Oyaa...! ~ Where do I arrive in this story?"_** a certain little girl asked me out of the blue.**

**"Ehh? Soon, Shii-chan. I think..." ._.**

_"Soon?"_

**I looked at her and she seemed to be totally irked for some reason.**

_"Hurry up and put me out. I can't stand all these lovey-dovey scenes that seems to be so out of a fairy tale book."_

**o - o "I'm sorry if I wrote such things. I'm just not good at writing and stuff. I needed a back story, I'm sorry." (I sound like Sakurai.. ._. but I do apologize a lot in RL.)**

_"I see... Apology accepted then."_** she smiled at me.**

**That was scary for some reason. O - O " Her smile…**

_"So when will I be out, Orenjii?"_

**"Ah! Next chapter!" o w o) /**

_"Good. So the fun begins..." _**she smirked.**

**Patience everyone!~**

**~~Orenjii**

* * *

**Extra:**

After Kise left~

In a few minutes, they returned to practice.

"That kid is stupid." ( referring to Kise)

"But that's what makes him popular with girls. "

"Hmm...maybe if I act stupid like him, I'll get girls too?" Yoshitaka Moriyama said, his eyes all sparkly.

"No." the team unanimously said.

"One, you don't need to act the part. You already are. "

All of them nodded.

"Two, the only thing you're gonna get is you'll be more stupid than usual. We don't want that. You're already bad the way you are. "

"Hey! That's mean of you guys! " a chibi Yoshi bursts into tears.


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Kiss (Kisechii Part 2)

"Uhh... Suzu-san, **aren't we starting yet?**" Kise asked. It was already late and the whole house was prepped for what seemed like an hour.

"We should!" the director raised his arms in frustration. "But Chiaki isn't here, yet. What's taking her so long?" he paced back and forth.

"Chiaki isn't there !" her make-up artist announced. "I've already looked up and down and she's nowhere!" he stated all in a panic.

The whole studio bursts into a form of disarray. The scale was tipped and water was spilling. Then out of the blue, a girl in a white dress spoke up,

"Uhm.. I found this in her cabinet." she held out a pink envelope.

_"I'm so sorry, everyone. TT_TT I just had to go back. Had something to do. Hope you forgive me._

_~ Chiaki._

"Noooo!" Isuzu cried out in dismay.

"That's not like Chiaki at all" the male model defended, shaking his head.

"Why?" Sachiko retorted, a dark glint in her eyes. "You've only just met her, Kise-sama. It's not like you know her"

"Ah. You're right. Sorry." he paused to think. "I just have a feeling that she wouldn't do anything like that." he scratched his head.

The director shaked his and retorted. "The damage's already done. There's no use crying over spilled milk." "We'll just have to find a replacement model. You..." he pointed to the make-up artist. "Go scout."

"Ehh?!" the man was astonished beyond all account. "Me?! Where?!"

"Outside. Go." Isuzu pushed the unfortunate man out.

It came to be known that when he came back... there was this small girl that was with him.

**Furusawa Shiriru has now finally made her entrance.**

* * *

The girl that was brought back had nothing of Chiaki's effortless grace or beauty, nor had she of her stunning looks. The girl was plain and that was all there is to it. If there was some sort of resemblance, it would be her black hair and pale skin. But that's not even a worthy note to begin with. Her hair was a mess of curls and her skin was nothing but ghastly white.

"Domo." she bowed.

And the whole lot can't help but marvel on the stupidity slowly unfolding for them.

_Oi. Oi. Is she for real? Seriously?!_

Quite rude. But these are their thoughts.

"From what agency are you from?" the associate director inquired.

"Agency?" the girl stared through with her black windows. "I have no such thing."

"Then?!" Everyone stammerred.

"Ahh... you see." the make-up artist clumsily drawled. "I just saw her outside."

Everyone kinda died in that moment.

"She'll do." Isuzu-san clapped his hands. "Splendid catch, Mr. makeup artist." The gods must have given Suzu-san a quite an odd sort of an eyesight. Or they must have made him blind. Either way, he lifted Shiriru's chin up and said, "This girl will be so much better than Chiaki! I can foresee it. "

If it was possible to die twice, everyone would have died again at that moment.

"Sorry... Isuzu-sama. I'll make sure to work on her really well." he led Shiriru by the hand and they both disappeared into the dressing room.

A blonde model was left under the lights seemingly thinking, "I know that girl..."

* * *

"I finally figured who you are!" Kise pointed at her. "Ha!" A quite rude gesture but the girl in front of him seemed not to be minding at all.

"You're with Kurokocchi! ~" he stammered.

She looked at him for a moment then stared back at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Oi... " Kaijou's ace whined and pouted. "Give me some credit, I thought hard and hard you know..." "The least you can do is at least act a little bit happy for me."

But the girl remained as placid as ever.

"Kise-kun." she called him. "Is Chiaki-san really that beautiful?"

"Eh ? Why the sudden question?"

"It seems that I'm falling short of everyone's expectations." she said in a very monotonous tone.

Kise Ryouta chuckled. "Don't mind them." he comforted her.

"It's okay." "So you were telling me about, Chiaki-san?" she strayed them back to the topic.

"Oh." the blonde male suddenly remembered.

The conversation that ensued was nothing more but a collection of positive adjectives in which the term "beautiful" and "pretty" was very well exhausted as well as its synonyms.

Kise Ryouta drabbled on like Chiaki was a goddess of some sort and when he finished, Shiriru drawled on her bored voice, "Good heavens... I can erect a shrine for her based on that description."

"Ahh... but she was like that! " the male beside her insisted.

"You like her." she stated flat out.

"I- I... " Kise put his finger on his cheeks and slowly scraped it, as if embarrassed, "I guess... "

"Hmm... I see. Chiaki is that great, huh?" Shiriru looked up.

"Definitely! She's like a descendant of heaven!"

"Hmm... " she let it drop. "I guess..." "But if there's someone who's really great... I'll say it would be Fukui-san." she said as she put a finger on her chin.

The makeup-artist who was doing her hair went pink. And for a minute, he had a difficult time with the brush he was using.

"Eehh... ?" the blonde model was perplexed.

Shiriru just smiled at him and said, "You'll see." She grinned.

* * *

All of them froze for a while... as a goddess, a descendant of heaven, walked in the room.

She filled them all with her presence and a striking beauty unrivaled by any other. For a minute, everyone forgot how to breathe. She was a mess no more. Her black curls casually cascading on her shoulders, contrasting her pale white skin. Her black dress was a tangle of fine fabric which only serves to elevate how appealing black is from white. She was incredibly stunning and no words of criticism can be said. If there were words to describe her, she would have been called a deity of the night.

And the deity chose to deign them with her presence at that exact moment.

"Uhm… anou…" she said in a scratchy voice. "Domo."

That took the whole team out of cloud nine.

"Fukui-san! You're a genius!" 'To turn that to this!" they pointed at Shiriru. The whole team crowded around Fukui, while an embarrassed make-up artist nervously said his gratitudes.

"You…" a quite surprised male model spluttered. "… are really beautiful." "That's incredible!"

"That was rude, Kise-kun." The girl pointed out.

"Ahhh.. sorry.. sorry." The blonde male scratched his head.

"I told you… Fukui-san is an amazing person." She stated.

"I can see that." The male erupted into a laugh.

"I wonder what Chiaki looks like… without Fukui-san…" she said aloud thinking her thoughts.

"uhh… ehhh…" the male just realized this now.

"Do you still want me to build a shrine for her?" Shiriru innocently asked.

"Uhh…" Kise Ryouta looked down, apparently disappointed. "I think we don't have to do that."

Shiriru patted his head…

...slowly.

* * *

"So let's get on with it." Isuzu shouted. "Models… position."

"!~" a hand shot through the air.

"You don't have to do that you know… we're not in class." Kise sweatdropped "Just speak normally."

"Yes, Shiriru?"

"Ahh… I don't have any experience in these kinds of things." she put it bluntly. "Can we practice?"

"P-practice…?" the whole team bled to death.

* * *

"Ahh.. so how should I do it?" "Should I tilt my head like this?" "Or should I twist my neck like this?"

"I-iaa! Shiriru-san. You look like an alien that way!" Kise cried.

"Jaa… how should I do it?"the innocent girl inquired.

"D-don't tell me…." Kise's eyebrows twitched. "You don't have any experience with guys…?"

"Zero." Shiriru said in a dull tone.

The blonde male gave off a sigh… "I guess." He scratched the back of his ear. "I'll take the lead then."

"Thank you…" the girl nodded.

"O-oi! Don't thank people because of reasons like that! That's weird!"

After some time…

"Jaa… relax." Kise said calmly. "Just leave it to me."

"Un."

The two beings came closer, as if wanting to merge into one. The whole team waited with bated breath as the god and his deity prepared to seal their lips. But then—

"Kise-kun." She muttered. "You look really pretty … like a girl."

"Urk." The male model sputtered. "What was that?"

"Your eyelashes are very long… even longer than mine." She held out a hand and delicately touched the tips. That of course, was very weird for Kise Ryouta so he backed down, covered his scarlet face and exclaimed, "You ! Don't you really know how to kiss?"

"Ehh?" a surprised Shiriru pronounced. "I do know how to kiss."

"Haaaa…?"

"A different kiss, though."

And with that, Shiriru leaned forward and gave her co-model a kiss on the cheeks…

* * *

"Everything set!"

"Everybody on their marks!"

"Models, ready?"

The two were under the harsh gaze of the spotlights. Their discomfort not shown on their placid faces as they prepared their minds for the task at hand. The lights only made them seem to glow, to radiate. Under the brightness, they seem to be entirely different beings.

"Shiriru-san. You ready?"

"Ahh.. I am. You?"

…he laughed shakily. "Uh.. I have been modeling for years now, Shiriru-san."

"That's good for you, I guess." She said in an unemotional sort of way.

But nothing can escape the observant eyes of Kaijou's ace. He caught glimpse of her trembling hands before she can completely hide it from his view.

"Ready?"

They took their positions.

And as the two's lips seem to part to let the other one in…

… Black.

Everything went black.

The next instant, it was a blinding flash of white.

Kise opened his eyes.

His kissing partner was nowhere in sight.

Furuwasa Shiriru seemed to have disappeared completely.

_After a split second, a blood curdling scream was heard._

* * *

"Shiriru-san!" Kise shouted as he ran to the direction of the horrific clamor.

"Shiriru-san!" he repeated, opening the door of the dressing room. Only to be greeted by –

"Domo." A raven-haired girl said on top of a fallen brunette.

"W-wha-whaat happened..?!" he demanded. "Sachi-san?!"

Shiriru poked the figure lying beneath her. "She's still alive, I think."

Poke.

* * *

"Ahh… she kidnapped me." She said in a very dull tone. "Or at least she tried to."

"She even tried to stab me with her scissors, see?" she stated as if it was something of no concern. She showed her now tattered black dress.

"But then it was really dark.." she paused. "So she stumbled and bumped her head on the dresser… The end." She finished, giving off a curt nod.

The whole team blinked; not sure if they would believe such a moronic tale.

And that was when one brunette, Sachiko woked up, "Ehhh…?" she exclaimed behind ropes. "Let me go!"

"Was that true, Sachi-san?"

The brunette laughed. "Since you very well caught me red-handed, I'll tell the truth."

"Ia." Shiriru shaked her head. "It's more like you caught yourself more than we caught you."

"S-shut up!" she flustered. 'Anywaaays, yes, it's all been me!" "From that Chiaki to this girl!"

"C-chiaki!" the whole team gasped. This was an entirely new revelation for them.

"You…!" Kise groaned, a hard expression on his face. "What did you do to her?!"

"B-but… Kise-sama! I only did it for you…! She was not worthy of your kiss, let alone your love. Can't you see? I did it all for you…" she said between cries and blurry tears.

The male model just stood there dumbfounded.

"Kise-sama… I have always admired you… ever since you were in middleschool. I have always looked at you, idolized you, worshipped you… But you never noticed me." She hung her head low and bit back her sobs, "Not even once."

Nobody said anything. For over a minute, there was only silence.

"Here." Shiriru said throwing a towel on Chiaki's head. "Those are precious diamonds you're wasting." She twirled her hair and sighed,"Mou… if you liked him, then you should have told him. Kise's a good guy, if you have told him then…" she thought for a while then added, "he would probably gave you a smile and let you in to his inner fansclub or something."

"Moreover, my point is.." her cheeks puffed. "he wouldn't have told you off rudely at all. And that's good, right?... Geez, being a super fan, I thought you knew him well…"she sauntered.

With that, the girl broke into huge sobs, her tears listlessly falling from her lashes. "S-sorry…I-I'm so sorry..." she stammered between gasps. "I- I…"

"Whaaaaaaaaaa…!" Shiriru put her hands up in frustration. "She's crying more now…gaaaaaaah.." she moaned. "STOP.." she stressed out.

* * *

The female brand's number one, Chiaki, was found rummaged inside a broom cupboard. Her hair was an utter mess and her face unrecognizable seemingly because of her crying. Her mascara was smudged all over her face. And when Kise touched her, she screamed, "Get away from me!" and then she broke and fell apart.

"Oi.. your goddess just died, I think." The girl with the tattered black dress brusquely added.

"That's no joke,Shiriru-san." The male model shakily said. "…That's no joke…"

Apparently watching two hearts break because of him, was more than enough for Kise to handle. He didn't want any of this. Up until now, he wasn't aware of the things he could possibly flesh out.

"_This is a nightmare…damn, I want to wake up."_ he thought.

Shiriru just looked at him and extended one of her dainty hands but then she thought better of it and withdrew it.

"I guess the shooting's cancelled." One tired Isuzu-san said. "We can't do a captivating kiss like this in this situation." He disappointedly shook his head.

"Ahhh!~" an apparently excited Shiriru raised her hand.

The whole team was taken aback.

"With all due respect, I think we can." She declared. "With this…~" she rummaged in Fukui-san's bag. And then procured what seemed to be a small white bottle.

"Ta-da!~" she gleefully exclaimed.

"Is that—It certainly looks like –"

"It is!"

"An eyedrop!?"

"Wait." She affirmed. She dropped some on her eyes and instantly tears began to well-up.

She looked at them all and pretended to sob.

The whole team,along with Kise, was apparently in an appalled state. They didn't get it at all. They had enough of stupid farces that day and was beginning to get very annoyed.

But then Isuzu-san exclaimed, "Yes! That could work…!"

All of them, with whites in their eyes, took their last breath.

* * *

"I'm sorry…" she muttered under her breath.

"Eh?" Kise Ryouta asked.

"This is the only thing I can do." She bit her lip and look down.

"What are you talking about? This is genius…" he countered.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Jaa.. do your best to comfort me then!~"

Kise laughed a bit. Then said, "Hai…" as he planted a kiss on the female model's forehead.

The blinding flash and the click of the camera was heard.

* * *

"It looks amazingly good." Shiriru said in a surprised tone.

"Ha-ha!~" the blonde laughed. "It seems that the only time that you're pretty is when you cry…"

That got her to puff her cheeks.

After a while, she said, "Oyaa… are you feeling better now..?"

"Ah." He nodded. "Thanks, Shirirucchi!~"

"Cchi?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Ahh… Because I like your way of kissing more…" he smiled and ruffled her hair.

* * *

**Extra:**

Aomine Daiki was in front of a shopping mall district, apparently waiting for his childhood friend. When out of the blue, a pink-haired woman bounded off out of the corner, "Dai-chan!~"

Aomine bit back a choke and blurted out, "What the..! What the fuck are you wearing, Satsuki?!"

"Eh, this?" she pointed to her tattered black dress… "This seems to be in fashion these days…" she innocently remarked.

"Change! Damn it! That looks like a black rag !"

Kise may not have noticed it but in the end, his lucky item came…

_….. Oha-Asa is never wrong….._

* * *

**Midorima will be so proud of me. =w=" *glint**


End file.
